The present invention concerns an accommodation for holding and connecting batteries, especially lithium batteries of the type ordinarily employed for photographic purposes, but in the present case, in conditions where moisture constitutes a hazard, for example, in electronically controlled plumbing fixtures.
Although lithium batteries were initially invented for use in cameras and photoflash equipment, their high capacity makes them particularly appropriate for providing current to electronically controlled plumbing fixtures. When so employed, however, the batteries must be reliably protected from moisture.
The object of the present invention is an accommodation for holding and connecting batteries, especially lithium photographic type batteries, that will allow their use in conditions where moisture constitutes a hazard, especially in plumbing fixtures or in housings therefor.
This object is attained in accordance with the present invention in that the accommodation is provided with a pocket-like envelope of elastomeric material with an inner surface that matches the outer surface of the battery to be accommodated therein and with an opening at one end to insert the battery through and the other end closed, by a plate with resilient contacts on its inward facing side inside the envelope at the closed end, in that the envelope is surrounded by an inward-extending collar in the vicinity of the open end that engages the battery from behind and secures it, forcing it against the contacts, and by a connecting cable that extends moisture-tight out of the closed end.
It can be of particular advantage for the batteries to be asymmetric to an axis extending through their contacts, for the inner surface of the envelope to match the outer surface of the battery precisely enough to prevent a battery from being inserted rotated 180xc2x0 around its longitudinal axis.
The basis theory of the present invention is to provide an envelope of elastomeric material that a battery can be inserted into through an open end such that the battery will not only be enclosed by the inner surface of the envelope but also be secured by the inward-extending collar in the vicinity of the open end and be forced against the resilient contacts inside the envelope. The envelope will nestle tight enough around the battery to seal the contacts off from ambient moisture. As will be specified hereinafter, the inner surface of the envelope can be induced to rest snug enough against the outer surface of asymmetric batteries, batteries, that is, with a cross-section that is asymmetric to an axis extending through their contacts, to ensure that the batteries can be inserted only in a specific orientation and hence correctly poled.
It can also be of particular advantage for one side of the accommodation to be provided with Velcro-type tape to facilitate mounting.
One embodiment of the present invention will now be specified with reference to the accompanying drawing, wherein: